De Natura Rerum
by Tsukiyo2894
Summary: Comme dirait l'autre, mieux vaut ne pas réveiller le dragon qui dort ou en fait ne pas s'agiter en gueulant devant un qui mange son steak polonais . Vatican, Russie, ou comment lui échapper le temps d'un intercours. deux chapitres ?


Krrrrr. J'suis vivante avec mes horreurs. Malheur sur le monde.

Enfin ! 8D cette petite fic que j'avais pensée faire en un bloc oneshoté se fera en deux parties, parce que la fin sonnait bien et que j'ai pas encore tout en tête, sous prétexte de vous servir de la mârde dès ce week end, je poste maintenant /O.

Pour les faits, je remercie ma prof d'histoire qui a involontairement failli me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque en parlant de ce moment où Brejnev avait voulu "tuer Jean Paul II parce qu'il devenait un peu trop chiant à son goût". Référence à la Pologne, Solidanosc, aux grèves des usines et à la Pologne qui se rebiffe contre les gentils popovs :3 (référence du paillasson welcome à Pologne de Boku Hetalia !)

(et ouiii j'avance dans ma fic sur Pirates des Caraïbes D8)

Russie est à Hikedaz Himaruya et Vatican à moi /o bonne lecture !

* * *

Ça avait souvent été son genre d'aider les personnes quand il le pouvait mais ces derniers temps il décuvait dans une grande période d'égoïsme et d'égocentrisme sous la férule borgiesque du russe. Le printemps arrivait à peine et l'Académie sortait du lent hiver en ne s'en rendait pas compte. Pourquoi ? C'était comme si les vitres étaient couvertes de givre, les couloirs emplis de brume glacée et surtout, les ventres qui se serraient de peur et de faim comme s'ils tremblaient de froid.

« Paraît qu'il a pris tout ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette d'Ukraine hier, et elle lui a souri, il s'est retourné et il a rien mangé ! » disait une voix au fond de la classe.

« Il a fait pareil avec Lituanie, sauf que y'a Pologne qui s'est interposé.. bon il l'a écarté et il a tout renversé quand même mais quand même, Pologne... je sait pas comment il fait, surtout ces derniers temps... »

« Il lui a tiré la langue quand il est venu récupérer le devoir d'économie, tu sais, celui qu'on devait rendre hier et qu'il l'avait forcé à faire... Russie avec une bâche en éco, _fucked god _comment j'attends ça... »

La discussion battait son plain entre les autoproclamées anti-ruskovs de l'Académie Hetalia. Le français pensait sérieusement qu'il fallait lui rentrer dans le lard, mais l'anglais prévoyait la stratégie pure, l'attente. Une méthode très louable il était vrai mais fort peu inappropriée car, comme disait la Corée du Sud, parler ne ferait pas cuire le riz. Çà, c'était quelque chose de sûr, mais parler fédérait les forces, surtout ensemble, tout ça... Ouais, super. Mais ceux qui savaient se taisaient, ceux qui savaient vraiment. Les baltes, les slaves, tous ceux qui souffraient dans un silence quasi parfait et qui souriaient devant tout le monde. « Mais il nous traite très bien ! Il est vachement sympa ! » Tout le monde n'y croyait goutte mais ne faisaient rien. Ils avaient la trouille du russe.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, le Vatican avait vite compris que lui, comme USA, il ne fallait pas les approcher, rester dans les normes et les distances. J'approche pas, c'est bon, je le croise dans un couloir, je le regarde pas (les nuages de dehors sont mieuuux, sans blagues!)

N'importe quoi.

_Primo_. On lui avait jamais appris à baisser les yeux. Tu baisse les yeux, on t'oubliera dans un coin, si on t'oublie, ta nation c'est _finito_. _Deuzio,_ les régimes autoritaires autocratiques autoproclamés autoinnaccept... Non ce mot n'existait pas, bref. Les régimes de terreur du « Tu me file pas ma bouffe ? Je te balance du toit, kamarad » c'était pas son genre. Il n'avait pas envie de se laisser faire par un russe de deux mètres de haut et de sûrement une centaine de kilos tuyau de plomberie inclus. Il n'allait pas hurler et lui exploser le Kremlin avec un falcon kick of the doom mais cherchait le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir.

Et ainsi, il avait croisé ce mec blond, au parler insupportable qu'il avait vainement essayé de comprendre. Genre, ouais, totalement. Des fois, ça lui revenait, t'vois Joe ? Dans le langage quand l'avait trop causé avec lui, totalement même... Pologne, il était hype comme mec... Enfin, sympa. Il était coincé entre mister Vodka et Allemagne, et tout un tas de personnes pas trop recommandables. Il se considérait lui-même comme reniant le fait qu'il avait du naître avec un paillasson welcome sur le dos. Franchement, si Fabrizio était à sa place, il y aurait longtemps qu'il se serait tiré ou serait mort ou complètement rendu loquifié par la proximité de l'ennemi (tête pensante courageuse mais pas téméraire, physiquement inapte à tenir tête à un ruskov de deux mètres, fallait pas forcer quand même). Enfin le tout pour dire que Pologne avait toute son estime et qu'il se tenait sur le qui-vive pour l'aider.

Idée.

Il avait observé le russe, lu un peu, fouillé un peu et fait un peu d'archivisme aussi dans des écrits pas recommandables. Le russe, il arrivait à comprendre sa marche à suivre, les manières avec lesquels il agissait, surtout avec Pologne. L'aide de ce dernier avait en plus été précieuse. Discussion après discussion il arrivait à en savoir un peu plus. Toujours plus pour au final en arriver à un confortable réseau de connaissances.

« Ne fais plus rien pour lui,plus de devoirs, lui achète plus de case-dalles à midi. Il s'y attendra pas, je te jure ! »

Deux-trois mots, comme ça, échangés en sortant de cours. Con comme bonjour, efficace comme la belladonne. A la première occasion le Polonais s'était rebiffé, et de concert avec lui les baltes reprenaient espoir.

« 'tain qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre là lui... »

« La ferme, il va nous entendre... »

Francis et Arthur s'étaient tus, à l'intercours des heures de philosophie du matin, c'était souvent l'occasion de profiter des premiers rayons du soleil, de gueuler contre le temps, de s'échanger des astuces et des codes pour le contrôle de géo qui allait suivre, mais là, plus un mot ne parcourait la salle. La grande masse russe avançait dans l'entrée, un sourire sur son visage enfantin, un sourire qui ne présageait pas de bon.

Bouteille à la main, tuyau dans l'autre. Les alliés se demandaient pour qui, sur qui cela allait tomber. Il n'était pas rare du tout que le russe passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un de son entourage proche.

« Привет ~ » commença-t-il.

A ce moment, le vatican l'ignora, évidemment ce n'étaient pas ses affaires. C'était plutôt les alliés qui se sentaient concernés par la menaçante aura russe, il ne lui accorda qu'un regard distrait, qui se mua en une œillade insistante alors qu'il se rendit compte que c'était lui qu'il regardait.

Air de soulagement contrit chez les alliés antipopov, sourire nerveux pour Fabrizio.

Percé à jour.

« Je n'aime pas trop quand tu discutes avec Pologne, tu sais... »

Un très fin « kol, kol, kol » vint ponctuer sa phrase. C'était à cet instant que le jeune homme eut une envie mordante et lâche d'être partout, sauf précisément dans cette salle de classe en fasse d'une armoire à glace made in Sibérie qui le regardait de ses deux yeux, perles violettes claires comme le ciel du matin, celui qui gelait jusque dans les entrailles quand on ouvrait une fenêtre. Il se leva, s'écarta de la table qui était à côté de la fenêtre, vers le milieu de la salle. Calmement même si son esprit lui hurlait de tailler la route en passant la première sinon il finirait dans le bortsch.

« J'ai ramené de la vodka, mais je ne veut pas que tu en prrrofites... »

« Suspension, suspension, faut jamais faire durer ses phrases c'est désagréable. » avait-il répondu sans vraiment s'entendre le dire. C'était comme si son frère jumeau s'était trouvé à côté de lui et avait prononcé ses mots. Sauf que son frère jumeau n'était pas à côté et que..Ah ! Oui, il n'avait pas de frère jumeau. C'était désagréable de se penser si seul dans un situation désastrophique à ce point. Il avisa la fenêtre, le bâtiment d'en face, une salle de classe, porte ouverte, il pourrait sortir par là ? Non, pas assez d'élan, ils étaient au troisième et l'hosto ce serait pas pour aujourd'hui.

Le russe frappa un petit coup sec sur une table vacante avec le tuyau qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche, toujours avec un léger sourire. Il s'avança vers la Nation vaticane qui ne bougeait pas. Le jeune homme se demandait si les derniers souvenirs de combat entre frère avec les italiens lui étaient restés... Sûrement pas, il était plus enclin à la discussion. Mais il ne se voyait pas non plus hurler à la discussion pendant que le russe le balancerait du toit. Réfléchissons ? Non, agissons, c'est mieux.

D'un geste, il prit une chaise. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu veut bien faire avec ça ? » lui lança le russe en face de lui. Oh, rien, rien, je réfléchis ! Pensait ce dernier en réponse silencieuse. Il abandonna la chaise, la jetant dans une direction bien inoffensive et se rua en avant, le corps encore arqué de son effort. Il se rendit compte que c'était une chance, en se redressant dans le couloir et en entendant siffler la bouteille de vodka lancée en direction de sa tête qui allait s'écraser contre le mur. Il n'allait sûrement pas s'arrêter là.

Au bout du couloir, il tourna à gauche, cette académie était grande, très grande et il y avait plein d'endroits où se planquer. Mais il ne comptait pas sur le russe pour le poursuivre, quoique...

« Lovino, tiens, tu peut me garder ma veste ? J'ai un léger problème là et... » commençai-t-il à dire à son frère croisé au bout du couloir, alors que l'accent russe se fit entendre.

« J'en ai plus qu'assez cette fois ! »

Ah, ce ton toujours doux malgré les invectives...

« Tu sais que tu as toujours été pour moi un ami sincère et dévoué, de longue date et un frère parmi les frères, tu le sais, hein ? » commença le vatican dans le vain espoir de calmer la furie italienne sudiste qui initiait le chargement d'un hurlement peut-être problématique pour se cacher, après ça. Il renonça, posant une main amicale sur son épaule, accompagné d'un sourire franc. « Merci de ton aide fratello. »

Et il repartit à l'instant même où le russe arrivait par le couloir. Aucune raison de s'attarder. Il était au deuxième étage, il y en avait encore deux au dessus de lui. Impossible de sauter par une fenêtre. Il n'avait pas d'idées de quoi faire, d'où aller. Une solution s'imposait à lui, enfin plutôt une marche à suivre vers une potentielle victoire. Déjà, il fallait échapper au russe. Disparaître de sa vue. Pendant le temps que durerait l'intercours qui était approximativement de cinq à dix minutes.

Il avait couru quelques secondes, le temps de se trouver un autre angle de couloir. Les élèves en paquets compacts masquaient assez la vue mais il reconnaissait le couloir déjà. Il n'était pas le meilleur en localisation et en logistique c'était sûr mais il savait quoi faire en itinéraire de fuite.

« Prusse ! Faut que t'ailles parler à Russie il m'a dit que c'était urgent ! » dit-il à l'étudiant aux cheveux blancs qu'il vit entouré d'un groupe de jeunes filles.

A tout malheur solution est bonne (même si ce n'était pas ça l'original). Le Vatican connaissait de longue date le prussien et même s'ils ne se parlaient plus souvent depuis leurs longues batailles contre Turquie et Egypte au temps de la primaire, ils s'entendaient assez décemment bien pour que Fabrizio puisse se permettre cet écart. Il lui donnait deux minutes pas plus. Il lui fallait désormais retourner dans la salle de classe.

Essoufflé, il chercha des yeux un chemin excluant de repasser par le chemin emprunté. Descendant un escalier, il entendit des cris, de surprise plutôt que d'autre chose même si la première impression d'entendre des cris de terreur fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Un désagréable courant glacé lui traversé l'échine alors que lorsqu'il fit encore quelques pas il eut l'envie de se retourner pour voir ce qui se passait.

L'envie est un des sept péchés capitaux, s'était-il dit en se retournant. Puni. Évidemment il eut ce qu'il méritait (pas selon lui) et ce qu'il y avait de pire. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise, qui ressemblait vaguement à un juron. Mais jamais au grand jamais il ne pouvait se surprendre à jurer. La Nation de Dieu, qui jure... Bordel de merde elle était bien bonne celle là, ah putain... Enfin. Déjà sur cela il était reparti, sentant le russe qui avait décidément l'air de bien s'amuser sur ses talons. Encore une fois il repensait au bien fondé de ses bonnes actions, et leurs conséquences. Non seulement Pologne avait du passer un sale quart d'heure et ça allait encore sans doute être pire dans les semaines à venir mais en plus lui aussi, instigateur de l'idée, payait son crime en sautant par dessus un escalier entier pour gagner encore quelques mètres sur le russe, espérant que ses muscles nourris à la vodka ne lui permettent pas de les regagner.

Il s'était surpris à faire ça, franchement. La réalité lui revint aussi vite que ce mur face auquel il buta, se rattrapant de justesse en y plaquant les mains. Il n'avait pas tôt fait de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas fait ça depuis des années qu'il reprit sa course.

Il arriva dans le self, la cantine, l'endroit de torture par consommation de mets empoisonnés, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Il fut surpris par le silence au moment où il s'adossa à un mur pour reprendre son souffle en se tenant les côtes. En effet les repas étaient servis à heures fixes et ce n'était sûrement pas à dix heures que ça allait se passer. Le lointain bruit de la conversation était... lointain, pas autre chose. Fabrizio chercha quelques secondes une autre issue que cette porte de service toujours ouverte par laquelle il était entré. Elle était connue d'un nombre assez important de personnes qui se faisaient un point d'honneur de ne jamais l'utiliser à tord. Uniquement en cas de famine, peut-être. Un frigo entreposait toujours un peu de réserve pour les profs qui avaient faim. Cette bande de crevures... Même si là n'était pas le sujet, il se surprit à avoir envie de vérifier s'il y avait quelque chose à manger. Tiens, deuxième péché de la journée, la gourmandise. Ce n'était pas une très bonne journée, et elle commençait à peine.

Il n'était pas une très bonne future nation, selon lui même et selon beaucoup de personne encore selon lui. Le Vatican.. de soin point de vue c'était quelqu'un de sérieux, qui pardonnait énormément de choses, qui était un peu comme un soleil dans une mare de ténèbres et qui ne souffrait que peu des conséquences de ses actes. Un peu un truc intouchable dans son sens. Qui répandait tout un tas de bons trucs sur ceux qui croyaient en lui... Même si c'était sûrement pas la bonne description du truc, lui n'y ressemblait pas. Il ne pensait pas qu'il devait se laisser marcher dessus. « Je te pardonne mon fils », pas forcément. Il avait envie de faire bouger les choses et tenait bien à arriver à la fin de ses études pour ça. Il ne pensait pas être un mauvais choix pour être une Nation, sérieusement. Il avait des qualités ! … Et beaucoup de Russie.

Beaucoup de Russie ?

A peine avait-il tendu le bras vers un des frigidaires en inox dans un des coins de la cuisine jusque dans laquelle il s'était aventuré, il entendit un bruit et se retourna avec la même vitesse que la bestiole traquée en se rendant au même instant compte que son orgueil était aussi imposant que sa gourmandise. Ça faisait déjà trois. Incroyable ce qu'il pouvait se relâcher ces derniers temps...

« On se cache ? ~ »

Bonjour je m'appelle Fabrizio Valeri, j'ai 16 ans et je vais mourir.


End file.
